I Caught Fire
by Silver-Serval
Summary: Angsty oneshot, SasukexOC, character death, OOCness sadly, I tried hard not to!, and sadness of course. Writen to the song I Caught Fire by The Used.


I Caught Fire By: Silver-Serval

Summary- Angsty one-shot, SasukexOC, character death, OOCness (sadly, I tried hard not to!), and sadness.

Disclaimer-Nope, I don't own Naruto yet. Key word, YET!

Author's note- It's a SasukexOC Valentine's Day fic! Happy Belated Valentine's Day! Please go find the lyrics for I Caught Fire, I think the Used own it. It's the song the fic was writen to. Ummm, read and review please!

* * *

Aira's breath was held tight in her chest as she struggled to stay conscious. Her head was draped carefully across Sasuke's chest as he rubbed her back slowly murmuring soft words of reassurance into the air around her. Even with the soft words, her head was pounding; it pounded in time to the drumming rain outside the room. Sasuke's voice got louder and Aira's head felt like caving in, but she kept in her tiny cry of pain. Her heart began to ache again as the lights overhead flashed again and the sky rumbled with thunder. 

Sasuke watched Aira reach her hand into the heavy air only to let it drop again with a murmured,"Could we dim the lightning as we dimmed the fire?" Sasuke smiled softly and continued to rub Aira's tense back as her thoughts formed again. She smiled slightly as she thought of where she had been and the acts she had committed, just her and her team. So here she lay, and she had one desire left that she knew could be fulfilled, she wanted to be kissed be the one she loved. Aira suddenly seized up in a spasm and her mouth opened in shock. Sasuke applied CPR and after nearly five minutes got Aira's heart to work again. He hugged her close, careful of the burned skin that covered most of her body.

Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin

Aira's sharp golden eyes opened again and they saw Sasuke sigh with weak, almost giddy relief as she smiled to the best of her ability.

"I'm fine Sasuke, worry about yourself!" Aira protested to Sasuke as he continued to watch her and allow her to rest her head so casually draped across his chest like this. Aira kept quiet again as another feeling overcame her, her lips suddenly felt like they were on fire. She slowly reached her hand out to the pounding, drumming rain and felt with giddiness, the utter cold and purity of the fresh rain. She brought the rainwater to her parched lips and let it slowly drip into her mouth. She couched it back up immediately as if the smoke she had earlier inhaled was trying to deprive its host of the nutrients it so rightly needed.

Sasuke brought his face close to Aira's and helped her keep the water down by helping her sit up. Now as she tried the routine again, most of the water stayed down. She felt a surge of victorious happiness and smiled at Sasuke who smiled back lightly. Aira glanced into Sasuke's onyx black eyes and found herself unable to look away. He smiled again and Aira, lost in his eyes didn't respond, but Sasuke just let the smile continue and began to watch as the rain fell harder, if it was possible.

(I'm melting I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while

Aira was jerked out of her mindless dreams when her lips began to burn with the same aching intensity, if not more, as earlier. She struggled to catch a handful of water and drink it, but her hand now couldn't stay steady and true. Sasuke smiled again with one of his sad smiles that reached his ears and cupped his hands in the rain and repeated his earlier actions. When Aira had again drunken her fill of the cool, crisp water, Sasuke pulled her into a hug. Aira closed her eyes briefly in pure aching bliss as she realized she was going to die, the memory would never last, even though she wanted it to never end. If only time could stop forever…

Sasuke watched Aira's mouth twitch slightly as she fell into another sleep. Her hands moved slightly as Sasuke imagined she was dreaming of how she had saved him, how she was now most likely going to die…

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

Aira's breath was hitched from all of her crying. She had finally told Sasuke of how she liked him and he had smacked her away. Smacked her away as if she was a useless rag doll with no limbs to tug on as if she were a puppet. Aira's breath caught again as she heard a strong gust of wing hit the house and the door open with a slam.

"Aira?" called a familiar voice from outside the bathroom.

She glanced up from what she was doing in the bathroom, her red blood dripping to the floor to create a puddle, which slowly oozed under the closed and locked door.

A sickly moan from outside the door caused her to unlock it and peer out with the words,"S-Sasuke…." on her already pale lips.

The said boy dropped to his knees and said raggedly,"Aira… oh gods no…. why?" She smiled as he noticed all the other cuts that lined her wrist. All carefully covered during missions, no one would even notice what she had so unjustly done to herself. Another moan flowed from his mouth as he realized that Aira had the intent of dying right now, in the arms of who had most certainly driven her to this extreme. That was when Sasuke and Aira felt the lightning strike the house.

Aira screamed as Sasuke's back and legs were suddenly pinned beneath a limb from the roof's timber. Aira stumbled to her feet and instead of running, she slowly managed to pick up the limb that had Sasuke trapped. He watched her fall to her knees then to the floor afterwards and not get up. Sasuke's eyes hardened slightly and he carefully picked up Aira and carried her out of the burning building. The only bad thing now was that they were trapped from reaching help for their burns.

Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stoked  
my cuts aren't healing (my cuts aren't healing)  
Learning how to love

After a while, Aira's eyes opened and she gave Sasuke a weak grin signaling she was still alive. Again her golden orbs sought Sasuke's black eyes and were locked into a dreamless safehouse where the pain could never reach. The smile that she never let any one see and that would never be seen again after this night again shone in the pale light reflecting towards them from the fire's blaze.

Sasuke caught Aira's smile of pure happiness. Then Sasuke began to lightly stroke Aira's back again and he watched as she snapped back to reality again. The fire blazed up again and Sasuke watched as Aira's eyes turned from relaxation to fear in nothing flat.

"Aira? It's okay. The fire's not going to get you any more. Believe me." Sasuke said with utter confidence. Sasuke just grabbed Aira and held her closer, his arms were now loosely draped around Aira's shoulders. she relaxed again and slowly fell into sleep again. Sasuke smiled at her, he too was smiling the one and only rare smile, not to be confused with a smirk.

Slowly, around Aira on this sort of night, Sasuke's ice covered heart was melting. His eyes began to twinkle like they did long before Itachi destroyed his clan. Sasuke felt so warm and happy, yet so sad and destroyed. Happy that he liked some one that he knew liked him back, yet so very sad and angry at causing this to happen, making Aira be able to die tonight. His thoughts eventually shut down and his eyes closed. His breath was deep and his heart beat slow and steady. His heart pounded to the slowly diminishing rain that surrounded them.

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm meltingIn your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

Aira was dreaming again:

"Sasuke?" called Aira with utter worry,"Are you here?" Then she heard a noise and spun around to see Sasuke. Aira sighed in relief, but immediately fell as she tried to walk over to him. Aira yelped in pain and watched as Sasuke nearly smiled. With a smiled of hope, Aira asked Sasuke to help her up. Of course he did, but immediately afterwards, he pushed her down, a malevolent smirk gracing his powerful face.

Aira looked at Sasuke with a face of fear as Sasuke hauled Aira to her feet and shoved her into a nearby wall. Aira began her struggle to get away as Sasuke ran him calloused hands over her slim wiast. When she screamed, Sasuke smacked her face and told her to be quiet or else she'd regret it. Aira tried to push him away, but her grabbed her around the throat. Aira gasped for air as Sasuke held tight to her, the lack of oxygen made her limbs heavy, and so as a result, her body was soon hanging limply from the hand where Sasuke still held her against the wall. Finally, Sasuke dropped Aira, then Aira tried to block out the next part, but she felt it all. Her life was stripped away as Sasuke raped her.

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
We could take our pants off  
stay in bed and just make love that's all (stay in bed, just make love that's all)  
Just stay with me now

Aira jolted awake with fear coursing through every pore in her body. Her heart was racing and she must have been trembling because she woke Sasuke up.

Sasuke glanced down at the small and now more than ever, timid girl resting on him. Sasuke could feel Aira's heart racing and she was shuddering. Finally, Sasuke saw Aira glance into his eyes which calmed her into relaxation, but she didn't fall asleep again. Sasuke knew something had deeply scared her, if not scarred her. But being who he was and Aira being who she was, he didn't ask.

Aira looked into Sasuke's deep eyes that resembled a moonless night and sighed softly, her heart relaxed and calmed to a point of very little beating at all. Suddenly with no warning, Aira couldn't breath. Her eyes welled with tears and she tried to say something, but she couldn't. Sasuke was hugging her. It just seemed so... sad... Aira was going to die and she now finally got one of the most wanted things in her town. A hug from Sasuke. She leaned into the hug and began to cry, no correction, she sobbed. Her barriers that she'd put up so long ago came down with all her masks and lies that she told were coming back right now to haunt her.

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting

Sasuke tilted Aira's face towards him and she now gazed freely into his coal eyes. Sasuke gazed into Aira's golden orbs, thoughts running through their heads along the lines of: _Why? Why me? Why now?_ Aira blushed slightly and tried to turn her head, but Sasuke gently grabbed her burnt face and turned it towards him. Then with utter care, Sasuke leaned close and kissed Aira with such care that the world was filled with no wrong doing, as if nothing in the world would ever be wrong again... Their eyes were on fire and their bodies as relaxed as ever possible again. Sasuke broke the kiss and again hugged Aira who didn't try to pull away nor reject it, she hugged him back as hard as her deteriorating body would allow.

"Aira," began Sasuke,"I love you. And if I would have just told you earlier, then you'd still be okay now..."

Aira smiled at Sasuke,"But if you had told me then, we might not be able to say this. Sasuke, thank you..." Aira's eyelids drooped until only her ears could catch anything belonging to Sasuke, and ever then, his voice was shaking with sadness and self-anger. Suddenly through the quiet rainfall came a noise from a nearby tower...

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me

Sasuke smiled sadly as he heard this. Aira, even in her dreams also heard this and smiled as well. Then a small violent shudder ran through Aira's body. Sasuke looked down to see Aira's eyes half open her hand reaching up to his face as the spasms got worse.

Finally, her hand made contact with his face and Aira said quiet confidently,"I love you Sasuke-kun. I'm very glad I got to die with your eyes in my sight. They sing of the dark night sky,... don't they...Sasuke-kun..." Aira's eyes unfocused and Sasuke felt her heart stop with a great sigh. The last shudder jerked though Aira's body, then all was still. Everything remained quiet as if in remembrance of the girl. Aira was one of the only girls who would have sacrificed her life to save another who had so recently made her so sad.

It was only when he was found nearly four hours later that Sasuke began to cry. The only thing he could think of was Aira's last words... _"I love you Sasuke-kun. I'm very glad I got to die with your eyes in my sight. They sing of the dark night sky,... don't they...Sasuke-kun..."_ As Sasuke sat surrounded by his team and friends, a song was tuned in on the radio.

In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a whileand I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes

Author's Note-

Silver-Serval- Hey, hope you like the fic. I was sorta tires when I wrote the beginning paragraphs and I really wanted to put up a fic for Valentine's Day, but my friend was updating her story thingy, so my and hers are both belated Valentine's Day fics! Please read (I think you already read it) and review please! Email & tell me if you want a sequel!

Sorrel- waves Sup, this is Sorrel, Silver's muse. Silver, though she won't admit it, worked hard to get this done, so please. Even if it's saying things like criticism, Silver-Serval will appreciate it. If you sent her a flame though, she get her friends and anime bishonens to flame you back. Believe me, I tried.

Silver-Serval- Feed a hungry authoress?


End file.
